


Fruits Drabbles

by takiko (themirrordarkly)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Blushing, Bullying, Devotion, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Romance, Self-Blame, Wordcount: 100, Yuki in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/takiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dress was perfection. He was going to kill his older brother for getting him into this! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A short collection of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dress Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type: Humor, Romance; Challenge: Getting caught, 100 words; Characters: Ayame, Yuki, Tohru

The dress was perfection. The angels sang from the heavens at its beauty. Birds warbled a song of loving joy. And the world was in awe. Or this was how Ayame saw it. In Yuki's eyes, he wanted to be dead. DEAD! When Honda-san walked in and saw him in a frilly party dress. One that was fitting for Honda-san, not him. He was going to kill his older brother for getting him into this! As Yuki’s head turned, Tohru’s cool hand rested on his burning cheek.

“Yuki-kun is beautiful.”

And Yuki felt like he died but for another reason.


	2. My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type: Romance; Challenge: The kiss, 100 words; Characters: Ayame and Mine

And how shall I kiss you, my beloved? To place my beguiling lips to your slender column of ivory? Impart my weaver hands to smooth your hair, using my lips to brush upon your canvas of silken skin? My lips without words spread the beauteous language of love and devotion. I bestow you love’s gift and you take it as if it was the most splendid object on this earth, and it is, because I wrapped it especially for you my dearest and you alone. Mine. You are my heart. And I willing give you the world in a kiss.


	3. Sew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type: Drama, Angst; Challenge: Losses, 100 words; Character: Ayame

The golden eyes reflected back upon him as he stared into the gleaming polish of the slim needle.

It pierced the cloth quickly, steadily. Focus was key as at this time he created instead of destroyed. Destroying ties with a snip of a silver scissors. Cut. Cut. Yuki was no more. He was nothing. Cut from his heart, for a place there would grow black so he was cut out like a tumor. Turn away. The loss is not as great if one never existed. Isn't that so? The red on the white cloth will wash out with the tears.


	4. Dream Spinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type: Drama, Love; Challenge: Dream, 100 words; Characters: Shigure and Akito

Gently you rest, curling in my lap, so small and delicate. Your brow is not furrowed this time. The soft, slow breath of slumber stirs the quiet as I shift my hand through your short hair, black silk to my rough fingers. Breath mixes, yours, mine. I watch you as it’s the nature of the dog to watch over his master. I always do, even if you don't want me to, because this is the time you let me get close. You spun a dream in my head that I can't let go. Nothing matters, Akito-san. Nothing matters but that.


	5. Perfect Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Type: Angst, Drama; Challenge: Secret, 100 words; Characters: Saki Hanajima

I cry, deep inside. On whispers of threads, a carefully composed face masks the hidden sorrow. A perfect wound craves into my heart. Black nails shine with a pearly shimmer and I weep inside as they grab my arm and burn me. Twisting the glowing end of the hot cigarette into my flesh. Grim pain and I deserve it. I almost killed someone. Evil. Witch. Bitter cruel tears and they laugh and push me. But I keep it all inside, biting my lip until a metal taste coats my tongue. Secret, my secret. I can’t react. I almost killed someone.


	6. Strawberry Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Type: Romance; Challenge: A kiss, 100 words; Characters: Yuki, Tohru

“Juicy. Very juicy,“ Yuki leaned in close, his head tipping slightly to the side, letting his bangs drift over his eyes, lips touching, eyes closing. He tasted, licking the sweet nectar off her lips, sliding his lips over hers, gently pushing his tongue to enter; her lips parting after a pause.

Sweet memories of strawberries and ribbons, winter flakes and salty mist, entered into his mind. He tasted it all on those lips. The strawberry’s juice mingled with Honda-san’s taste and he felt himself slip a little. Tongues slowly moved across each other in a delicate, lilting, song of memories.

**Author's Note:**

> These were written years ago for the Furuba fandom and posted at a live journal drabble community. Please enjoy rediscovering Fruits Basket!


End file.
